Amazon Grand Prix Wrestling
by LilMancub
Summary: And all women's wrestling promotion under the fiction Force wrestling umbrella pits female talent against each other to see who's the best of the best defining the characteristics of a true Amazon. With Wonder woman at the rains , this new promotion will soar to new heights giving female talent a chance to shine
1. Tuesday Night Fury: Week 1

**Hello, everyone. This is an all-new company under the FFW umbrella called Amazon Grand Prix Wrestling which is an all women's show. Keep in mind that it takes place after Extreme Jam in the FWM. As always, I don't own anything in this fic. **

**WARNING: The following content is not suitable for younger viewers. It's for mature audiences only. FFW, FWM and Time Warner are not responsible for any imitations done by viewers. **

**TV-MA VLSD **

**AGPW Tuesday Night Fury- Week 1 **

**The crowd cheered as the pyros went off at the Staples Center in LA as the first ever AGPW broadcast goes live. The Amazontron displayed the AGPW logo in all its glory. The two commentators for the job were FFW legends Anko Mitarashi (Neutral) and Kurenai Yuhi (Face) getting ready to kick off the broadcast.**

**Kurenai: Hello, everybody from the sold out crowd at the Staples Center as AGPW joins the FFW family live on HBO.**

**AnkO: And these dangoes are delicious! **

**Kurenai: Anko, we're supposed to mention about AGPW not stuffing our faces in dangoes.**

**Anko: Oh come on, Kure-chan. Can't you at least live a little? We got another all women's promotion in the FWM joining Spark, Shimmer and Gaia. But why AGPW airs on HBO and not Oxygen or OWN? **

**Kurenai: That's because Time Warner co-owns FFW along with Mr. N so AGPW is a FFW property. But I can say that this company gives some of the main roster and the Ground Zero alumni a chance to shine here. **

**====Justice League Animated Series Theme====**

**The crowd cheers as the commissioner of AGPW, FFW Hall of Famer Wonder Woman comes down the ramp with a mic in hand. The Amazonian warrior enters the ring smiling at the fans as the female ones popped the loudest over the males. **

**Kurenai: Coming out is the commissioner of AGPW who is a Hall of Famer of FFW and a legend in other companies of the FWM. **

**Anko: Wonder Woman is in charge of the event but is that the reason why she was MIA the whole time? **

**Kurenai: Yes. She said on social media that she's not doing full-time wrestling and trusts Twilight Sparkle to become the true face of the FFW Women's Division over on the flagship brand, Battleground. **

**The commissioner smiled as the music died down allowing WW to take the stage.**

**WW: It's an honor to become part of FWM's history and of course, FFW's history as well. Tonight, AGPW is a home for women in professional wrestling looking for opportunities to make a name for themselves. No matter if you are a free agent or a female Ground Zero talent, you all are welcome here along with other main roster stars who want to shine. I promise you all that the Women's Revolution will continue to evolve and AGPW will become something of a giant step to that goal. **

**The crowd cheered as they chanted AG-Dub throughout the arena. The commissioner continued.**

**WW: Tonight, it's time to crown 6 champions in AGPW and this promotion will be unique but carries the same hardcore and brutal traditions of FFW as a whole. This isn't for the faint of heart but the strong and determined that fits the characteristics of an Amazon. Now for the six championships. To kickoff the night, We have a Regional Championship with Medli vs. DW Read in a Steel Cage followed by a Amazon Television match with Nubia and Penny Proud.**

**The crowd cheered and in the audience sat Penny's parents Oscar and Trudy, her grandmother Sugar Mama and Puff the poodle, Bebe and Cece Proud, Penny's twin siblings and of course the other Proud family characters. Oscar bit his nails like a overprotective father as Penny is a college aged woman fighting in an all women's promotion. Sugar Mama whacks Oscar upside the head snapping him out of his worrywarted tendencies as Trudy sighed at Oscar's antics.**

**WW: And the Dynamics Championship will be a tornado tag match with Shizuru Kuwabara and Botan vs. LaCienaga and Dijonay Brown vs. Gina and Olay vs. Marie Rose and Honoka. The Extreme Fatales match will feature Gilda vs. Molly MacDonald, a 10-woman Battle Royale for the Open Weights Championship and the main event features Keiko Yukimura vs. Roxanne Dawson (OC) in a AGPW World Championship! **

**The crowd cheered as the commissioner smirked and left for the office as the two commentators said their piece.**

**Kurenai: What a way to kickoff the broadcast with a first championship match of the night between Medli vs. The Twisted Sister DW Read in which the latter was chosen to join the main roster here after her terror at Ground Zero. Now the Tibble Twins and Bud are left to terrorize the Ground Zero roster. But here's our Regional match starting.**

**=========Niki Cross Theme=======**

**The lights dimmed a lot as the Sanity jingle played followed by Niki Cross's theme as the crowd booed harshly at the grown aardvark DW Read as she had a psycho look on her face not caring who boos at her. She had an outfit identical to Niki Cross's for she wanted to be just like her and on her arm showed a badass version of Mary Moo Cow.**

**Octavia Melody: The following is a Steel Cage Escape Only match and it is for the Regional Championship! From Elwood City, The Twisted Sister DW Read! **

**Kurenai: This girl is psycho and her reign of terror growing up and at her run at Ground Zero with the Tibbles and Bud of Elwood Sanity proves it.**

**Anko: Oh come on. DW is badass and crazy cool just like Niki Cross. She's best for the women's roster and she can't be that bad like her big bro Arthur Read who runs a Rookie Revolution branch of XCW and acts arrogant in majority of the promos.**

**Kurenai: Wanna bet? DW is absolutely nuts. She put many ttalent in the hospital during Ground Zero, threw a tantrum when she didn't get Tina The Talking Tabby when she was little, she beat up her classmate Lisa not to bbe confused with DOA's Lisa Hamilton all because she wasn't invited to another party for the umpteenth time, nearly ran over Pal for wrecking her most prize possession next to Mary Moo Cow dolls and the Niki Cross action figure and that's the Crazy Bus CD.  
Anko: That's harsh and cruel. I like it.**

**Kurenai: I can't believe you. Anko-chan! Pal could've gotten killed by DW's reckless driving and to top it all off, she stole Reiko Nagase's car only to get her ass beat by the Ridge Racer star. See what's happens, David and Jane? Your daughter is a complete lunatic thanks to you both spoiling her rotten and not given any discipline. It was one-sided against Arthur over the years. What the fuck?! **

**As soon as DW entered the ring, she flipped the bird and said "Fuck you!" to the crowd as Trudy and Sugar Mama glare at the aardvark. The crowd popped as a familiar song played.**

**====Dragon Roost Island Theme======**

**The Rito girl in this rendition had her beak like nose smaller but wore her traditional clothes hugging her curves as she was 5'6 tall. The crowd chanted her name as the Rito girl smiled and waved to the crowd.**

**Octavia: And from the Dragon Roost Islands, Medli! **

**Kurenai: This girl was a phenomenal star at Ground Zero and at the Performance Center now named the Power Plant. This Rito girl had some stellar matches under her belt especially at Takeover last year when she took on DW in a grudge match.  
Anko: Yep and the bird lady is going to pay tonight for DW and Medli feud is reignited on the main roster.**

**Kurenai: Unlike DW who uses psycho tactics and manipulation, Medli is a technical prowess in the ring and plays it clean. She'll only go to extreme measures when it's necessary. **

**As soon as Medli entered the ring, DW unleashed hell on the Rito by throwing fists at her while the latter fought back. DW and Medli fistfight until the aardvark had the Rito against the ropes and the Twisted Sister then rakes Medli in the eye. The aardvark then does a headscissors takedown to the Rito. The aardvark then stands Medli only to get chopped in the face. The Rito then does an ensoguri to the face of DW followed by an inverted DDT to add salt to the wound. The Rito climbed to the cage walls but as asoon as she scaled the middle did DW pull her back down to the canvas. Medli quickly gets up and rushes after DW with a monkey flip followed by a front mat slam to seal the deal. Before she could go up the cage, DW charged at Medli like a battering ram squashing her against the cage walls. DW then cackled as she rammed Medli's leg against the metal walls making the bird girl scream in pain with each bang from DW. DW cackled while doing this until Medli fought the pain and elbow smashes the aardvark in the gut stopping the maniacal aardvark's punishment to her leg. The Rito shifted momentum with a Superkick to knock DW in the Jaw sending her to the canvas. The Rito girl then picks up DW in a manner Finn Balor does and unleashes a Valoo's Wrath (Coup De Grace) with ferocity as the crowd cheered for Medli. She then gets ready to climb the cage as DW got up seething in rage with a crooked smile on her face. The angry aardvark stalked Medli from behind as she reaches for the Rito. When Medli reached for the top, DW grabbed her and bit her leg loosening the grip of the edge. The aardvark ignored Medli's grunts and the boos from the crowd as she did the unthinkable by doing a Superplex making both women tumble back to the canvas. Both women were down as Oscar at ringside seats yelped at the impact the two made to the ring. The crowd yelled "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!" as both women tried to get up. DW stirred first with a crooked smirk as she stared at the bird girl prone on the mat. She crawled over to her as Medli tried to get up but screamed in pain as DW applied the Crazy Bus (GTS) onto the bird girl. The crowd cringed at Medli's screams and couldn't blame her and to make matters worse, DW sang the dreadful song Arthur hates the most. She sang it like a deranged Smeagel and Stripe from Gremlins into Medli's ear.**

**DW: Crazy Bus! Crazy Bus! Riding On A Crazy Bus! **

**She applied the hold a lot longer as Medli screamed louder in agony from the GTS. He Rito tried to fight out the hold but the aardvark held it tighter.**

**DW: Riding up, Riding down! Driven by a funny clown! Gooey-Dooey Absolutely Busalooey! Crazy, Lazy, Crazy Crazy Buuuuuus! **

**Medli: AAAAAAAAHHH! **

**The aardvark bit Medli hard on the neck after singing that dreadful song but after DW said something about Toon Link and Komali did Medli snap.**

**DW: Say hello to Roonie for me and Koma too! **

**Medli balled her fists in rage as she stands up deadlifting DW and after she stood up good did she deliver the Dragon Valoo Driver busting DW open. The crowd went nuts as the bird girl ignored the pain and went on the assault on the angry aardvark making her pay. She delivered a legdrop bulldog onto the aardvark followed by a haymaker to the face of DW on the cheek. Medli climbed the cage walls for the win as she winced from the Crazy Bus but soldiered on unaware that DW was getting up angrily watching her climbing up. DW then climbs quickly ignoring the pain until she reached up to Medli and the girls fought with haymakers screaming at each other until both tumbled over the cage walls as both feet from both women touched the floor. As soon as the replay displayed on the Amazontron in slow motion showing DW's feet hitting first. The match ended with DW smirking at Medli in a stunned expression as the Regional Champion was crowned.**

**Octavia: Here is your first Regional Champion, The Twisted Sister, DW Read! **

**However, that win wasn't enough for DW as she snatched the title from the ref and beats Nedli over the head with it. The crowd booed harshly as the aardvark cackled like a loon and after a couple shots did DW throws the Rito girl against the barricade. Medics came to Medili's side and hauls her out of the arena as security held DW back from doing more damage as she taunted her victim.**

**Kurenai: What a sickening display from the Twisted Sister of Arthur! She went too far in beating Medli senseless. **

**Anko: DW had to do what she had to do and that's showing that bird girl who's boss.**

**Kurenai: That's wrong and you know it, Anko! Medli didn't deserve this kind of treatment! I hope Medli calls out DW for that stunt she pulled. I smell a PPV match coming up soon. **

**Anko: And DW will mop the floor with Medli again. **

**Kurenai: Despite Arthur being an arrogant asshole, he was right all along about his sister! She wasn't raised right at all! David and Jane needs to get punched upside the head! But let's hope that Medli's okay as we move on to the next championship being the ATV Championship between Penny Proud of LPDZ and Nubia of the Gross Sisters! Followed by the tornado tag match for the Dynamics Championship. It's all next. See you then.**

**====Press Area=====**

**The AGPW interviewer was none other than Minnie Mouse who retired from FFW along with the Mickey Mouse Club after a special edition of Battleground on TNT. With her was none other than the Spirit Agency managed by Genkai as three of the members being Keiko Yukimura, Shizuru Kuwabara and Botan plus Yukina as four girls will respectively participate in the World Championship, Dynamics and Open Championships. **

**Minnie: Hello and we're here with the Spirit Girls as they have three title matches tonight. Starting with Genkai speaking on behalf of the stable, what are your feelings on being on AGPW to compete in the all women's promotion of FFW? **

**Genkai: Let me tell you something, Minnie! vThese women here had been in the shadows while Yusuke, Kuwabara (Kazuma), Kurama and Hiye made their own mark in their wrestling careers! It's time these four women do the same and go their own way and I'm here to guide them to greatness. And it's nonstop from this point on in AGPW! When the night is over, the titlees will be around the women's waist you see before you! **

**Minnie: But the Gross Sisters, Roxanne Dawson, LPDZ and other women are going to be a challenge here tonight. These are the women you all will have to face.**

**Shizuru: What about the challenge? That makes us stronger and we'll take on any woman in the ring! I instilled toughness in my little bro Kazuma to do great things in his life. I'm going to do the same and have the girls here do the same thing. Keiko is her own woman and despite her husband Yusuke having a great career in WWE, CWA and CWF, that's not the reason why she's entering AGPW but show the world that she's not to be fucked with! In fact, we're not to be fucked with! Yukina, Botan and I will also break every ass we see!And after we do that, we get the gold**

**Minnie: Well good luck with all your matches. I'm sure you all will do well.**

**Genkai: You're damn right, mousey! Those other women will have their asses see the lights soon enough! **

**The five girls posed for the camera with Genkai and Shizuru giving an intimidating glare to the camera**

**====The Gross Sisters Theme from Proud Family====**

**The crowd boos as the leader and the middle sister of the Gross Sisters came out with Olay, the larger woman and Gina the smallest and the youngest of the group flanking Nubia. Trudy glared at the Gross Sisters for they bully Penny and her friends on a daily basis.**

**Octavia: The following is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Amazon Television Championship! From California accompanied by Olay and Gina, Nubia of the Gross Sisters! **

**Anko: These girls are tough and from what I've heard about their beef with Penny Proud and her friends on a daily basis.**

**Kurenai: I swear that the Gross Sisters had never changed at all. Back in their middle school days, they've tried time and time again to take money from students but Penny and the other girls were their favorite targets.**

**Anko: I'm sure that Gross Sisters are over it by now.**

**Kurenai: Now they terrorize them at college and the two sides are still warring but now we're seeing this on AGPW.**

**The leader of the group entered the ring with the help of Olay and Gina lifting the ropes. As soon as Nubia enters the ring did she and her sisters cracked their knuckles as Penny and her friends came out.**

**====Independent Woman by Destiny's Child=====**

**The crowd popped with LPDZ being Lacienga Lopez, Dijonay Brown, Zoe and Penny Proud coming down the ramp in their fashionable outfits as Oscar grew pale and fainted in worry. Sugar Mama and the other family members of the girls cheered as the four women went down the ramp. Olay and Gina glared at the four but refrained from attacking them especially LaCienga Lopez and Dijonay for they have a Dynamics Four Corner match updated earlier after DW and Medli's match.**

**Octavia: And also from California and accompanied by the members of LPDZ, Penny Proud! **

**Kurenai: Penny Proud and her friends impressed the staff at the Power Plant of their training and performance. Now after some exhibition matches for tryouts, they are signed to the main roster being this division. IAnd these four women have three belts to earn and that's this championship, Dynamics and Open Weights since Zoe will be in the battle rroyal for that belt. **

**Anko: I'm sure Penny and Nubia has some beef they need rto cook but Olay and Gina are itching to fight the other girls outside the ring right now.**

**Kurenai: Of course not. They need to wait until their Dynamics match under Diana's orders. That means they cannot mess with any of the LPDZ members until then. **

**Penny entered the ring and stared down Nubia as both girls put up their fists as the match starts. Nubia and Penny circle each other for an opening until the leader of the Gross Sisters tackled Penny with a Shoulder Tackle taking her to the mat. Nubia and Penny threw punches at each other fighting on the ground. Nubia stops the punches and does a knee driver onto Penny and covers her but the latter kicks out. Penny stands up and dodges Nubia's right cross and delivers a Hurracanrana followed by a springboard missile dropkick. Nubia gets up afterwards and picks Penny up but the latter elbow smashes her to reverse it. Penny gets Nubia into a face lock position and does a vicious DDT to make her eat the canvas. Penny smirked and climbed up the ropes to do a moonsault but Olay grabbed Penny's leg getting her off balance. LaCienga, Dijonay and Zoe caught wind off this and argued with the muscle of the Gross Sisters and Gina runs in and got up in Penny's friends grill but Olay shook her head no at Gina so they don't get kicked out of the Dynamics Championship. Penny gathers her bearings and tries the move but Nubia smirks as she puts her knees up stunning Penny in the process. Nubia stood back up and grabs Penny's head and slams her to the canvas two times before she hooks the leg only for Penny to kick out. Nubia frustrated stands Penny up and whips her to the turnbuckles and rams into her throwing punches with Penny countering some. Worst of all was Nubia setting Penny on the second rung of the turnbuckle and does a Tornado DDT making Penny eat the canvas. Sugar Mama encouraged her granddaughter to get up and fight back as she stood up in the stands all hyped up as the crowd joined in on urging Penny to get up. Nubia drags Penny to the middle of the ring and pins her but the latter kicks out. Penny gets up and did a running elbow smash to the lead Gross Sister followed by a su[erkick to stun her. Penny grabbed Nubia and delivered the sitout powerbomb to Nubia and pins her ending the match at 3.  
The match ended with the crowd cheering for Penny proud as Sugar Mama cheering in her seat watching her granddaughter raise the ATV belt in the air. Nubia got up glaring at her as Lacienaga, Dijonay and Zoe entered the ring to celebrate. The lead Gross Sister rolled out the ring as she stood by Gina and Olay. The trio glared at LPDZ as the Oldest and the youngest focused their attention to Dijonay and Lacienaga for the next match. **

**Octavia: Here is your winner and first Amazon Television Champion Penny Proud! **

**Kurenai: And an Amazon TV Champion is crowned for the first time and Penny Proud has done just that.**

**Anko: I'm sure Nubia is salty right now. She nearly had Penny right where she wanted her but that momentum shift backfired.**

**Kurenai: Although the Gross Sisters didn't bring the ATV belt home, they will have a chance here to grab the Dynamics belts. Gina and Olay will have to face Shizuru and Botan of the Spirit Girls, Lacienaga and Dijonay of LPDZ and Honoka and Marie Rose in a Four Corners match. We'll see you then.**

**=======Press Area====**

**Minnie Mouse was with the first ever Regional Champion of AGPW, The Twisted Sister DW Read. Rhe mouse felt a little uneasy for the aardvark is notorious for what she had done at Ground Zero with Sanity and of course terrorizing the main roster. **

**Minnie: W-We're here with the n-new Regional Champion, DW Read. With your win against Medli, what do you have to say to the fans and the locker room? And why would you go as far as attack Medli further? **

**DW: Well, Ms. Mousekewitz! If you and the other assholes must know, Medli thinks she's so great and beautiful that it makes me sick! I deserve a championship run and what could be a better time than to wreck that pretty little face of hers on the main roster and get this glorious belt? She's so scared right now that she'll never face me or any other bitch in the ring! **

**Minnie: U-Uh, that's interesting. And Now that you've won the title, many other women will try to challenge you for it. Are you at least worried about the possibilities?**

**DW: I'm not afraid of any other victim out here wanting my title. I'm the Twisted Sister for a good reason. I terrorized my dopey brther and his Readtourage for years. That's right, Artie! I haven't forgotten about my snowball missing either! I bet one of you took it out of the fridge! And as for the my potential victims, I'll show you why I'm the Twisted Sister around here and when I'm done with one of you, you'll be laying in stitches and body casts! Hahahahahaha! **

**Minnie Mouse grew scared of this individual and for good reason. You see, after a certain pair of aardvarks fail to discipline DW properly, this is the end result. DW cackled evilly like a maniac as she raised the belt in the air and sang the Crazy Bus song to annoy others passing by. Unaware to the demented aardvark, Medli watched from the TV in the medical ward as she narrowed her eyes at the screen. One way or another, she would get her chance to get at DW.**

**=====Four Corners Match====**

**The match starts off with Shizuru after Honoka, Lacienaga and Botan, Gina and Marie Rose and Olay and Dijonay going after each other in fisticuffs. Olay counters Dijonay's punches and goes a facebuster making her eat the canvas. The powerhouse didn't stop there either for she helped Gina overwhelm Marie Rose with a double clothesline but the Gross Sisters then went after Lacienaga and DDTs her near the apron as LPDZ and Marie Rose were down. However, Shizuru and Botan were challenge for the Gross Sisters for the elder Kuwabara went at Olay with A hurracanrana after giving Honoka the elbow smash. The muscle of the Gross Sisters wasn't going down easily for she powers back to her feet and goes after Shizuru. The two girls exchanged punches and chops at each other until Olay does a gutwrench suplex to the elder Kuwabara and pins her only for Botan to do a running knee attack on the Gross Sister breaking up the pin. Botan and Shizuru then unleashed a barrage of punches onto the muscle of the Gross Sisters. Gina rushes in to help only to be met with a double clothesline from Lacienaga and Dijonay sremding the smallest Gross Sister on the canvas. Genkai yelled outside the ring for two of the Spirit Girls to keep on wailing on Olay. Lacienaga and Dijonay focuses their attention on Honoka and Marie Rose as both teams unleashed chops at each other until Honoka does a Dragon Screw onto Lacienaga while Dijonay suffered a judo throw from Marie Rose. Honoka climbed to the top rope and delivers a moonsault to Lacienaga and goes for the pin but the latter kicks out. Nubia angry that the Spirit Girls are overwhelming her sister Olay pulls something from under the ring being a chair and brass knuckles much to Genkai, Penny and Zoe's anger. Nubia threw the chair to Gina who caught it and spots Olay laid out by Botan's Twist of Fate and Shizuru's Swanton Bomb. Shizuru covers Olay for the win only to get hit by Gina with a chair. Olay was helped to her feet by Gina as both girls spot their leader toss in brass knuckles with Gina catching them and slipping them on Olay's knuckles. The crowd booed harshly at this as the two Gross Sisters socked Botan in the face with the knucks and a chair shot to the gut. Olay then does a German suplex sending the spirit agent onto the chair denting it some. Shizuru charged at Olay only to get socked in the face also. Lacienaga and Dijonay argued with the Gross Sisters until they got socked in the face courtesy of Olay. Gina grabbed a stunned and bloodied Dijonay delivering a Spike DDT and Olay does a Fallaway Slam to Lacienaga followed by a Gross Out (KO Punch) knocking her out cold as the muscle of the trio pins her for thw elimination in which it happened. **

**LPDZ eliminated by Gross Sisters- 3 teams remaining.**

**After LPDZ left the arena, the Gross Sisters had to worry about the Spirit Girls and the DOA Cuties next. Honokka and Marie Rose came at the Gross Sisters from the top rope hitting Gina by Honoka but Olay suffers a Hurracanrana from the top rope by Marie Rose. With both down, their attention was on Shizuru and Botan Keiko and Yukina cheered for their teammates while Nubia urged them to shut up as three women yelled at each other. Genkai spotted Gina and Olay creeping up on Honoka and Marie Rose as the Spirit Girls wail on them. Shizuru delivers a headscissors takedown to Honoka while Marie Rose suffered a monkey flip from Botan followed by a forearm smash to stun the blonde. The Swedish girl staggered only to suffer a bulldog spinning variation from Olay followed by a powerslam. The powerhouse covered Marie Rose for the elimination only for Botan to do a legdrop onto Olay breaking the pin. Olay rushed after Botan while Gina had her hands full by Shizuru. The elder Kuwabara and the youngest Gross exchanged punches to each other until the former does a Discus Forearm followed by a Scissors Kick to take down Gina. Botan whips Olay to the other side of the ring and does a superkick to knock the giant down she then does a springboard dropkick to add insult to the wound. Shizuru picks up Gina and does a Kuwabara Klash (Styles Clash) onto the younger Gross and then throws her out the ring knocking Nubia on her ass. Shizuru charged and vaulted over the ropes knocking both Gina and Nubia against the barricade shocking the Prouds, Genkai, Keiko and Yukina. Sugar Mama being a hardcore wrestling fan cheered for Shizuru while Trudy hopes that Nubia and Gina was all right. Back in the ring, Botan and Olay were brawling near the ropes as the muscl overwhelm the smaller statured Botan. Olay lifts her up for a Cash Out (Chokeslam 5) making Botan eat the canvas. The crowd booed at Olay as she decked Botan in the stomach with the brass knucks but Honoka and Marie Rose each did a flying Senton to Olay stunning her and knocking her down in the process. Genkai smirked and tossed a table in the ring much to Nubia and Gina's horror. Shizuru gets up and enters the ring setting the table up in the middle of the ring. Botan, Marie Rose and Honoka carried the big girl to the table and placed her on it. Gina rushed in only for Shizuru to spear her off the apron back on the floor. Nubia angrily had enough as she entered the ring brawling with Shizuru as both ladies took the fight outside. Botan and the DOA Cuties lifted Olay up in the air and delivers a triple power bomb sending the big girl through the table breaking it to pieces. The crowd cheered "Holy shit!" as the chaotic match was ensuing more and more. Shizuru rams Nubia to the steel steps followed by a DDT busting her open. An enraged Nubia whips Shizuru to the barricades where the Prouds and the Boulevardezes are. This startled Oscar as the elder Kuwabara hits the barricade against her back. Nubia pummels Shizuru until the latter elbow smashes her down on the ground. Botan took off thre brass knuckles from Olay and tosses them to Shizuru as the latter slips them on. Nubia got up charging at her again only to gget socked in the jaw with the knucks shocking Trudy and Oscar. Sugar Mama was cheering loudly while the twins covered their eyes. Shizuru then lifts Nubia up and does a pumphandle slam knocking out the leader of the Gross Sisters. Unfortunately for Nubia's oldest sister, Olay, Botan covers her and eliminated the Gross Sisters from the match forcing Nubia, Gina and herself to leave with the help of the medics of course.**

**Gross Sisters are eliminated by the Spirit Girls- 2 remaining**

**It is now the Spirit Girls and the DOA Cuties as the two teams stare each other down after hizuru enters the ring. Honoka went to work on Shizuru while Botan and Marie Rose exchanged chops. Shizuru whips Honoka to the other side of the ring and does a scissors kick knocking Honoka backwards but maintains balance. Honoka grabs Shizuru by the waist and does a butterfly suplex while Marie Rose and Botan fight on top of the turnbuckles until Marie Rose counters a punch and does a superplex. The crowd went crazy as both girls were down with Marie Rose crawling slowly afterwards as Shizuru winced in pain from Honoka's slam. Botan tries to get up only to collapse onto the mat as Marie Rose covers her for the championship win.**

**1,2,3 Match over.**

**The fans cheered loudly for the DOA Cuties as Honoka helped Marie Rose to her feet as the best friends hugged with the Dynamics titles given to them. Shizuru and Botan rolls out the ring meeting up with the rest of the Spirit Girls as they watch the new champs crowned.. **

**Octavia: Here are your winners and the new Dynamics Champions, The DOA Cuties!**

**Before the commentators can get a chance to comment on the win, the Bailey Twins from Dead Rising attacked the champions witg steel chairs making the crowd boo at them. Amber lifted Honoka up for the Terror Is Reality (Swinging Neckbreaker) while Crystal did the Crytal Clear onto Marie Rose giving her a Fisherman's DDT. The twin sisters spotted the tag belts on the mat and picks them up taunting at the two downed champions. They then hit them across the back with the belts a couple times and tosses them back down and leaves smirking.**

**Kurenai: Was that even necessary? Why the hell the Bailey Twins had to come here and attack the poor girls? Those two laid out hadn't done any harm to them.**

**Anko: Kure-chan, isn't that obvious? The Bailey Twins are sending a message and Crystal made it clear if you get what I'm saying. They want those championship belts and there is no question about it. That's right, Amber and Crystal. Make a name for yourselves! **

**Kurenai: They ought to be ashamed for what they did and you as well. Coming up is the Extreme Fatales Championship Match between Gilda and Molly MacDonald. This will be an exciting match between two proclaimed badasses. **

**Anko: I love hardcore matches! And to see women do this makes me proud. I remember my time in Battleground winning 4 Hardcore titles in the women's division. Now that was awesome. **

**Kurenai: We will see one of the two women make history here on AGPW as the first ever EFC winner. Followed by a chaotic battle royale for the Open Weights Championship and our main event being Keiko Yukimura vs. Roxanne Dawson. Don't forget to watch Battleground on TNT every Monday 8/7c**

**Anko: How about Ground Zero on Wednesdays 7/6c. on TruTV and FWM Network plus Friday Night Riot on the TBS Superstation 8/7c. Why in the hell is every FFW product associated by Turner? **

**Kurenai: I thought I'd told you earlier that FFW is jointly owned by Time Warner who owns Turner Broadcasting and Warner Bros. That's why TNT, TBS, TruTV and HBO are the prime networks for FFW for many years. Furthermore, AGPW is owned by FFW and Time Warner also. Anyway, see you then.**

**====Press Area===**

**Another interviewer being Lola Bunny came up to the Bailey Twins with some questions related to their ambush on the tag champions. The rabbit caught up to the pair as the interview started.**

**Lola: I want to ask you both something. What are your intentions of attacking Honoka and Marie Rose tonight after their cahampionship win? **

**Amber: For your answer, Lola. We want the tag gold and seeing the belts wrapped around some little cutesy girls makes us sick. The Dynamics belts needs a new pair of champions on the block! **

**Crystal: That's right, sis! We made it Crystal Clear to them and the whole locker room about what we want! We'll do it again to those clowns next week until they get it in their ditzy skulls that we're the true champions.**

**Amber: The DOA Ditzies may have defeated the likes of the Gross Sisters, LPDZ and the Ghost Girls but they'll never defeat us for we'll rip those belts off their waists. You hear that, Ditzies? We're coming after you so enjoy your reign while it lasts! **

**Lola: I appreciate your answer about the tag team plans. But I wish you the best.**

**The bunny ended the interview as the twins smirked at the camera. At another location, Gilda lifted some weights with Yanna for both of them had two matches tonight. **

**-Note: Hilda and Yanna are also humanized for the FWM======**

**Gilda wore a jacket with a griffin emblem on the back and was in a stocky build while Yonna had scarlet hair with olive eyes wearing a shirt with a yak symbol on it and was slightly heavier than Gilda. Molly MacDonald smirked as she entered the weight room. Aguitar riff sounded as Gilda look irritated at Molly coming in while Yonna was happy to see guests.**

**Gilda: No autographs.**

**Molly: Relax, Gilly. I'm just here to say that I will be your opponent tonight for the Extreme Fatales Championship.**

**As soon as the smug rabbit said this, Gilda dropped the weights and a metal riffs played with the angry woman getting up. Yonna just sat there watching the whole thing unfold.**

**Gilda: You mean victim? So how you want to die tonight? **

**Molly: Hold on there, Gilda. You need a chill pill. I'm going to survive this match.**

**Gilda: Hmm. What I meant was thatin what way will you get this beating? **

**Molly: I can ask you the same thing. Let's take the fight to the ring right now. If your chicken, that's okay. I'm not forcing you.**

**Hilda: Who ya calling chicken? (guitar pluck) Once I beat your sorry ass then you'll think twice before talking shit to my face.**

**Yonna: Yonna thinks you'll lose to Molly.**

**Molly: Even your buddy thinks you'll take an L tonight.**

**Gilda: Shut the hell up, Yonna! As for you, Molly! You ! Me in this ring right now!**

**A redtailed hawk screech cued as Gilda stared daggers at Molly before both parted leaving Yonna alone to the weights.**

**=======Spit Out The Bone by Metallica=====**

**The crowd popped when Molly appeared with a baseball bat in tow as she high fived some fans. She posed in the mmiddle of the ramp before she kept it moving.**

**Octavia: The following is an Extreme Rules match and it is for the Extreme Fatales Championship! From Elwood City, The Hardcore Molly MacDonald! **

**Anko: Now this is a favorite to win the EFC on AGPW. The reason why we haven't seen Molly on Ground Zero lately is dueto her transitioning to the main roster via AGPW. With her punk rock attitude and never say die mantra, this crowd favorite will be among the best of the hardcore wrestlers.**

**Kurenai: Molly for years has been a part of the Tough Customers with Rattles, Binky and Slink. Nut this girl wants to be a good role model to her little brother James so she decides to strike out on her own. Binky meanwhile is on the Readtourage stable with Arthur on the flagship Battleground. Unlike DW who also struck out on her own from Elwood's Sanity, Molly can get over well with the crowd. **

**Anko: Not if Gilda has something to say about it.**

**As soon as Molly entered the ring, she posed and rocked out to the theme song until her competitor came out.**

**======Baron Corben Theme=====**

**The crowd booed as Gilda came down with a scowl on her face carrying a lead pipe in hand. She flipped the bird at some fans not giving a damn for whatsoever. **

**Octavia: And from Equestria, Gilda! **

**Kurenai: Now this girl has some issues going on and she's no stranger to resorting to violence when pissed off. She's up there with Eva and DW. I wouldn't be surprised if Yonna comesto her senses and leave her out to dry.**

**Anko: Oh come on. The woman is badass and needs your respect. She's impressed the hireups of FFW and Wonder Woman. Her time at Ground Zero proves to be just that.**

**Kurenai: Well Gilda doesn't get any respect from me or ant other woman she's crossed. **

**Anko: Holy fuck! The battles started! **

**Gilda and Molly threw fists at each other until the former hits her with the pipe across the gut. Gilda then does a headbutt to send the rabbit down on the mat. Gilda stood her up only to get raked in the face and busted open across the face with the bat. Molly tackles Gilda on the canvas and goes for an armbar but after a few seconds did the latter escape and elbow smashes the former Tough Customer in the face. Gilda stands Molly up and does a piledriver sitout onto the rabbit and covers her for the win only for the rabbit to kick out. Both women stood back up with weapons in hand as they swing at each other with them. Molly connects with her bat onto Gilda in the gut and does a shoulder tackle and whips her to the apron with ferocity.. She then backs up and does a running Suicide Dive sending both tumbling against the North barricades. Gilda shifted the momentum in her favor by doing a DDT onto the steel steps after whipping Molly to them. She then pulls out a steel chair and whacks Molly with it a few times before delivering a spinebuster onto the chair making the hardcore wince in pain but shook it off after a few seconds. Molly staggered to her feet and pulls out some brass knuckles out o her posckets and slipped them on. When Gilda attempts a takedown, she was met with a Falcon Punch like attack decking her in the face with the crowd going bananas. Moly then whips her into the barricade and tackles her busting through the barricades making a big rubble in the process. **

**In the ringside seating area, Molly and Gilda fistfight each other and scrapped onto the floor with nearby fans yelling and going crazy. A fan handed Molly a car battery while another gave Gilda a tire jack. Gilda swung at Molly's legs knocking her off balance and onto the floor. The angered Gilda struck Molly in the back with the tire iron a couple times before she throws it over the barricades. Molly grabbed the big battery and hits Gilda in the side with it followed by a nasty DDT onto the battery. Both girls ignored the pain as a metal riff played meaning Gilda goes on a rampage. Gilda throws Molly over the barricades and stands on top of the barrier and does a body splash onto the rabbit. The angered Gilda spotted Anko and Kurenai's table and runs over to the table and glared at the ninjas.**

**Kurenai: Come on, Anko! Get out of the way! **

**Anko: What about my dangoes? **

**Kurenai: Forget the dangoes and let's get out of here! **

**Kurenai snatches Anko out the chair as the pair ran near the South barricades. Gilda drug Molly near the table and cleared off the table of monitors, papers, mugs and Anko's dangoes much to the jonin's horror. Gilda lifts Molly and tries for a running powerslam but the rabbit counters just in time and Hurracanranas Gilda onto the table breaking it to pieces. The crowd popped as Molly smirked and drags Gilda in a daze to the ring and rolls her back in. Molly then pulls out a ladder and throws in the ring and unfolds it. She then climbs all the way to the top and does a Mudacrude Splash (Five Star Splash) onto Gilda and pins her for the win. **

**1,2,3. Match over.**

**The crowd popped as the battered and bloodied rabbit stood t all as the ref handed her the AGPW Extreme Fatales belt. The rabbit raised it in the air as Gilda was rushed out the arena by medics. The officials sets up a new table for Anko and Kurenai as they sit at the new area but no dangoes were present.**

**Octavia: Here is your new winner of the Extreme Fatales, Hardcore Molly MacDonald! **

**Anko: That Gilda owes me more dangoes! Why? Whyyyyyyy?! **

**Kurenai: While Anko is throwing a fit, we crowned four champions and two more are yet to be crowned. Molly has showed us how extreme she can be in this match. Wait a minute.**

**Nyotengu rushes out to the arena and ambushes Molly for the belt. The crowd booed as the tengu tried wailing on Molly. The rabbit with some energy left in the tank fights back as the crowd cheers for the gutsy rabbit.**

**Kurenai: It's Nyotengu from FFWW Battleground! Why is she here? She's already gotten a Women's Hardcore title! **

**Anko: That's different, Kure-chan! Besides, AGPW enforces the 24/7 effect in Hardcore matches meaning the Extreme Fatales title can be defended on either show being Battleground, Riot, Ground Zero or AGPW Fury.**

**Kurenai: I don't care. Molly needs to knock Nyotengu out and get out of there! **

**After a couple minutes of tussling, Molly uses the brass knucks to KO the tengu and successfully does. The crowd cheered as the rabbit smirked at the downed tengu and left. The tengu growled and left out the arena in search of Molly.**

**Kurenai: Now that it's over, time for the Open Weights Championship Battle Royal and the main event afterwards. See you then.**

**===WW's Office=====**

**WW was watching the show on the monitors until a bang caught her off guard but gave the individual permission to enter. The figure who entered was none other than DW angry at the commissioner. **

**Diana: What brings you to my office, DW? **

**DW: You know damn well what it is! I r\heard that bird girl requested an opportunity for my title again! Is that true?**

**Diana: Yes and why are you mad about this? you're going to have to defend your title like everybody else. Medli's going to earn a shot at the title next week against Ivy. If either wins, then they'll face you for the title Saturday at Injustice for the Regional Championship.**

**DW: Why can't I be like Brock Lesnar and decide not to defend it whenever I wish not to? Now that would be a great idea then to defend it with a bumcj of rejects! Besides, one of them will wish they hadn't challenged for my precious title! There are my favorite things to have and that's my Crazy Bus CD which Arthur's stupid dog wrecked, my snowball that Arthur and his cohorts stole, my Mary Moo Cow tattoo and my title plus that race car.**

**Diana: You're going to defend that title for that belt needs to mean something and it won't start off with you going AWOL like Lesnar. That's not going to happen and I heard about what you did to Reiko's car and tried to run over Pal with it. That was a reckless and dangerous thing you did. **

**DW: So? That dumb dog deserved it. And I will beat up Ivy and that bird chick to teach them a lesson! And I will find Reiko for kicking my ass for no reason! They'll end up like Lisa who refuse to include me in her party! **

**Diana: And that's another thing DW. If I hear about you ambushing Medli and Ivy next week, then both will be added to the title match making it difficult for yourself. I better not see you at ringside, DW. Do I make myself clear? **

**DW: Sheesh. You don't have to treat me like a criminal.**

**And so DW left the arena and the commissioner sighed as she rubbed her temples due to DW disrespecting her.**

**====F-Zero Vixens=====**

**The three F-Zero women wearing their GX outfits were warming up for the battle royale as Jody Summer, Kate Alen and Mrs. Arrow grew excited for the match but were no strangers to competition and danger since they race in the F-Zero Grand Prix on a constant basis.**

**Jody: One of us will bring home the belt to this stable. Besides, Falcon and Bio Rex are not the only wrestlers who can race and wrestle for a living.**

**Arrow: Yep and the fact we get to shine in the eyes of FFW means something.**

**Kate: If we can risk our lives racing in anti gravity high speed machines in the air on a track then wrestling should be child's play for us. **

**Jody: Captain Falcon and Bio Rex better eat their hearts out. **

**And so the F-Zero Vixens smirked and posed before they left for the arena.**

**=====Skipping to the Battle Royale===**

**The ring had the three F-Zero Vixens members and also Seong Mina, Francine Frensky, Zoe Hauser, Ivy, Angel, Penny Phang, Yukina, Karin, Popuri and Karen. The match starts off with a brawl in the middle of the ring. After a couple minutes of brawling on the ground, Francine Frensky picks up Popuri and does a pumphandle slam to the pinkette and suffers a superkick by Penny Phang causing a fisticuffs battle between the two bitter rivals. Jody Summer and Zoe traded chops until the former does a Hurracanrana while Arrow gave Seong Mina a flying forearm knocking the Korean warrior to the mat. Kate Alen and Karen tussled until the racer does a DDT to the blonde. Angel grabs Kate from behind and does a twisting neckbreaker. Zoe stands up and goes for Popuri but Jody tackles to the mat. Popuri wasn't so lucky for Mrs. Arrow pics her up and eliminates her over the ropes. Wait a minute, Yona (misspelled it as Yanna) was at a corner figuring out who to get out. She targets Ivy with a running bulldog and grabs Seong Mina for a gutwrench suplex. Zoe runs at Yukina with aa clothesline connecting to the ice demon followed by a scoop slam to add salt to the wound. The LPDZ member then charges after Angel in which the latter had Zoe eat a superkick followed by a Blue Money Parade. She picks Zoe up and tosses her over the ropes eliminating her. However, Francine tosses her over the ropes but Angel clings to the ropes on the apron prompting Frensky to kick at the wrestler but the latter pulls herself up in a sit up manner and returns back to the ring. Francine growled under her breath as Penny snuck from behind and does a Sunset Drop. Yona and Ivy were in a test of strength but the former overpowers the alchemist with a snapmare anddoes two successful holds. Ivy escapes the third and elbows Yona in the gut and does a sideslam. Kate Alen and Mrs. Arrow were each speared by Karin but Jody Summer spinning her foot towards her knocking her to the canvas. Penny phang and Francine shouted at each other until Penny whips her to the ropes and does a butterfly suplex to Frensky. Yona picks Mrs. Arrow up and body slams her to the mat and carries her to the ropes and rosses her over them. Yona herself nearly got eliminated but dodged Karen's spear and eliminates herself over the ropes instead. Seong Mina and Ivy fought each other near the ropes while Angel and Jody fought at a corner. Karin smirked at kate Alen and tries for a suplex but the racer reverses that into a forearm smash. Yukina grabs Ivy and Seong Mina assisted in the double team slam. After Ivy was down, Mina and Yukina turned on each other brawling while Francine picks up Karin doing a Frensky Bomb and tosses her over the ropes eliminating her.**

**Zoe, Karin, Karen, Popuri, Mrs. Arrow, are out of the match as 9 combatants remain. Make that 8 for Yukina eliminates Kate Alen from the match after a super Jody, the sole F-Zero Racer in the match goes after Francine only to eat a forearm Discus variation from the lead female of the Readtourage. Francine smirked but ate a right cross from Penny Phang followed by a back suplex. Yukina and Ivy brawled until the alchemist countered with kick to the gut followed by a Spike DDT to the ice demon. The alchemist smirked and tosses the ice demon over the ropes eliminating her but Mina eliminated the alchemist afterwards as six combatants remain. Jody, Penny P., Francine, Yona, Mina and Angel remain as six women stare each other down and brawled. The F-Zero racer went for Seong Mina with a punch to the face followed by a TigerDriver to send the warrior down with a thud. Jody then delivers a White Cat Suplex to capitalize on the elimination. Jody lifts a Seong Mina up and carries her to the ropes but the Korean warrior thrashes to get away but the racer gripped tighter and sets her up for the elimination. After Mina's attempts at fighting out of a elimination, she couldn't hang on andfd was tossed out the ring Jody wasn't so lucky for Franine Frensky bulrushes the racer over the ropes eliminating her also. The final four women were Francine, Penny P. Angel and Yona and the fight resumes with Frensky after Yona but Angel interferes with a superkick followed by a Rock Bottom crashing Francine to the mat. Yona and Penny went tow to toe trading strikes until Penny flipped over the powerhouse and does a back body drop. Francine growled at Angel and tries for a tackle but misses and suffered a neckbreaker from behind. Frens was then grabbed by Angel and was carried to the other side of the ring near the ropes but Frensky wriggles out of the hold and sucker punches Angel in the head. The wrestler then tumbled to the other side of the ropes but was hanging on to the ropes only for Francine to eliminate her. Yona and Penny stared at the Readtourage leader as the pair formed a temporary alliance against her. Yhey charged at Francine with a double spear followed by a Yakistani Piledriver by Yona followed by a finisher called Dumped by Penny. Penny smirked and tosses Francine over the ropes eliminating her. Penny and Yona remain as both girls fight for control but the latter dodged a forearm smash and counters with a kick followed by a butterfly suplex. After a few minutes of brawling did Yona pick up Penny and tosses her over the rope ending the crowd popped as Yona was handed her Open Weight title and raised it in the air as Penny and the champion showed each other respect. Francine glared at the two wanting revenge but limped away to plot for next week.**

**Octavia: Here's your winner and the new Open Weight champion, Yona! **

**Kurenai: And Yona joins the other four champions of the night as Yakistan's star wins the battle royale for that title of AGPW. **

**Anko: The F-Zero Vixens were getting goos but it wasn't enough to win the belt for one of them. **

**Kurenai: That's true but coming up is the main event of the premiere night of AGPW and that's the World Championship between keiko Yukimura and Roxanne Dawson. One of these ladies will leave LA a champion. When we come back, The AGPW World Championship is next. Seeyou then.**

**=====Press Area====**

**Minnie Nouse was with Roxanne (OC) who is built like Trish Stratus and was of African-American descent. She smirked at the camera before Minnie began the interview.**

**Minnie: A great night of AGPWP action concudes with one of the superstars potentially leaving here a champion being the World title. So how will you face Keiko tonight for the title?**

**Roxanne:The same thing I have done in the indies, I need to stay sharp and do the best of my ability to give it all I've got. Keiko is a good wrestler in the indies scene but this is the big leagues now. So I will not let my guard down against her. **

**Minnie: Well I wish you the best of luck against Keiko Yukimura for the World title.**

**The new star nodded as she thanked Minnie and head for the arena. **

**======Smile Bomb=======**

**The crowd cheered as Genkai, Yukina, Shizuru, Botan accompany Keiko to the ring as the main event was about to begin. The fans cheered for the Japanese star as she waved to the fans.**

**Octavia: The main event is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Amazon Championship! From Tokyo, Japan accompanied by the Spirit Girls, Keiko Yukimura!**

**Kurenai: Keiko wants to be the best and become her own woman as well. Her husband is the successful FWM star and a legend that should be a shoe in for the hall of fame. Keiko wants to be the next star and it starts here at AGPW. **

**Anko: Yusuke is busy doing other promos but he's watching his wife compete on a livestream. All I can say is that Keiko better give it all she's got for her stable.**

**Kurenai: I'm sure that Keiko will do just fine. All she needs to do is play it smart and strategize.**

**Keiko enters the ring waving to the crowd posing as her stablemates root for her to win. The lights dimmed as the next opponent comes out.**

**=====Trish Stratus Theme=====  
The crowd popped at the new arrival to the FWMs as the former indies champion strutted to the ring waving to the crowd.**

**Octavia: An from Chapel Hill, NC, Roxanne Dawson! **

**Kurenai: Roxanne has been dominating the indies scene winning two championships. So she's no stranger to belts but this is the big leagues an she needs to bring her A game.**

**Anko: I concur but I'd rather worry about Keiko if I were you. Roxiee has physical advantage over Keiko and a great in ring technician according to the sxxcouts. This livewire will tear the competition **

**Roxanne entered the ring and the two ladies showed respect and the bell rings with both women caught in a tie up. Keiko and Roxanne chainwrestle for control but the latter won the battle with wristlock takedown. The former indies star wrenched Keiko's neck a couple times until the latter elbows her and escapes. Keiko circles Roxanne for an opening and shoots in to her delivering a Hurracanrana to Roxanne. She covers Roxanne but the latter kicks out at 2 saving the match. Keiko and Roxanne traded chops and kicks at each other until the latter whips her to the turnbuckle stunning her. Roxanne grabbed Keiko's legs and slams them back on the canvas and repeats it a couple times until Keiko gets up to her feet and gathers her bearings. Roxanne picks her up and does a Falcon Arrow followed by a leg drop. Roxanne pins Keiko only for the latter to kick out at 2 continuing the match. The Spirit Girls and Genkai cheered and urged Keiko to hang in there as Roxanne unleashes more offenses. Roxanne superkicks Keiko making her stagger but the latter shakes it off and comes back with her superkick. She then does a Dragon Screw onto Roxanne followed by a splash from the springboard connecting to Roxanne. Keiko tries pinning her but Roxanne kicks out at 2.5. Both women stood on their feet and circle each other until Keiko whips Roxanne to the other side of the ring and does an enso guri to knock Roxanne off guard. Keiko then grabs Roxanne but the latter wriggles out the grapple and goes behind her delivering a back body drop followed by a knee driver. Roxanne stood Keiko up and does a Northern Lights Suplex to add salt to the wound. Keiko winces in pain upon impact of the slam but staggers to her feet and tries for a armdrag takedown to the former indies star. Afterwards, she applied the Boston Crab making Roxanne grunt in pain but attempts to thrash to the ropes but Keiko pulls her away from the ropes and intensifies the hold. Although Keiko has Roxanne in a match ending position, the former indies star refuses to tap out as she tries again in escaping the hold by elbowing Keiko in the gut loosening the grip and squirming to the ropes. Although Keiko pulls her back, Roxanne lunges at the bottom rope and touches it signaling the rope break. As soon as Keiko released Roxanne from the hold, the latter stands up favoring her leg but soldiers on as both ladies strike each other until Roxanne had Keiko against ropes. Afterwards, she delivered an Apron DDT to Keiko followed by a dropkick on the button. Roxanne drags Keiko away from the ropes and pins her only for Keiko to kick out at 2.75. The crowd went bananas as both women put on a great match with neither letting up. Keiko dodged a Discus Forearm and counters with an elbow smash to Roxanne followed by a Tornado DDT. Keiko then runs against the ropes and comes at Roxanne with a Senton connecting on the mark. Keiko then waved to the crowd signaling her finisher being the Spirit Board (Flying Forearm from the springboard) connecting to Roxanne as Spirit Girls stable popped along with the fans as Keiko hooks the leg only for Roxanne to kick out at 2.99 stunning Keiko and the fans. Roxanne got up as Keiko tried for a splash but Roxanne dodges and stands Keiko up. She then did the Tilt-A-Whirl slamming Keiko to the mat. She then got to the ropes while Keiko staggers but Roxanne then unleashed the Awesome Dawson (Stratusfaction) connecting to Keiko and pins her for the win.**

**1,2,3. Match over.**

**The crowd cheers as the former indies star wins the coveted title of AGPW and helps Keiko up to her feet and the pair shook on it showing mutual respect. The ref handed Roxanne the Amazon Championship belt as the new champion raised it in the air. The Spirit Girls stable gave Keiko a pat on the back for doing her best. **

**Octavia: Here is your winner and the new Amazon Champion, Roxanne Dawson! **

**Kurenai: What a night for the first edition of AGPW on HBO! Keiko and Roxanne put on a great show for the crowd tonight. Neither were holding back as one of them wanted the important win in their career. **

**Anko: Despite Keiko's resiliency, the Awesome Dawson had something to say about it. But like any other champions of this night, there will be another woman out here hungry for that World title. **

**Kurenai: I agree, Anko-chan. Speaking of other women wanting titles, next week on Fury will feature Medli vs. Ivy in a contendership match to face the Twisted Sister DW Read at the first PPV in three weeks being Injustice for the Regional Championship. Catch this match and more on the next AGPW Fury same time and network. And also tomorrow, catch Ground Zero every Wednesday on TruTV and FWM Network 7/6c. We say so long from the Staples Center. Thank you for tuning in to AGPW. Goodnight, everyone.**

**The camera shows Roxanne celebrating with her title in the center of the ring before the camera fades. The AGPW logo and the FFW logo displayed on the screen before Turner Sports was next on the screen.**

**Author's Note: Phew. That's the first edition of Amazon GP, folks. Feel free to review after reading to give me some valuable feedback to improve on the story. AGPW is a division of FFW in the FWM universe along with Ground Zero. Speaking of Ground Zero, be sure to be on the lookout for that fanfic later. **

**Also, my mistake on the last names of the Proud Family characters. Lacienaga, Dijonay and Zoe's names are Boulevardez, Jones and Hauser. Finally, thanks for reading FFW and other stories I've written. As always, Nincub out.**

**Champions:**

**Amazon World Championship: Roxanne Dawson (OC)**

**Regional Championship: DW Read **

**Dynamics Championship: Honoka and Marie Rose (DOA Cuties)**

**Amazon Television: Penny Proud **

**Extreme Fatales: Molly MacDonald **

**Open Weights: Yona **


	2. Tuesday Night Fury: Week 2

Hello, everyone. This is the second week of AGPW and I'm still working on Week 10 of the flagship show Battleground so it will be released soon this week. I don't own anything in this fic. Now for the other disclaimer.

WARNING: The content in AGPW is not suitable for children and those offended by the material. Viewer discretion is advised. Do not attempt the stunts you are about to see in this show. YOU WILL DIE! FFW, Turner and Warner Media are not responsible for any injury or death of the copycats.

TV-MA VLSD (This rating is displayed HBO style before a show appears. Also, it's Warner Media and not Time Warner that owns Turner, Warner Bros. and HBO.)

Tuesday Night Fury- Week 2

Theme: Dead Or Alive 4 Menu Theme

The Amazontron displayed the AGPW Fury logo with the fireworks going off at the Oracle Arena which is home of the Golden State Warriors. The commentators Kurenai and Anko open the broadcast of the night.

Kurenai: We have a sold out crowd here at the Bay Area at the Oracle Arena, home of the Golden State Warriors as we kickoff the second week of AGPW Fury on HBO.

Anko: Golden State Warriors is killing it in the NBA right now. I bet GS will make it to the NBA Finals for the fifth time in a row. Hell yeah!

Kurenai: Yeah but we got Roxanne Dawson coming out to address the fans on her title win.

===Trish Stratus Theme====

The crowd cheered as the former indie star came down the ramp with her AGPW Championship belt around her waist. She smirked at the crowd and posed before she entered the ring with a mic. The crowd died down as she began to speak.

Roxanne: Hello, Bay Area!

The crowd cheered as the champion continued.

Roxanne: This is an honor to win the inaugural AGPW Championship last week against Keiko Yukimura who showed what she's got in the ring. Now here I am with the belt and it's the inevitable that I will have to defend it and that's okay by me.

The crowd agreed with her as the champion nodded for their response. She continued her speech to the FFW Army about her title reign.

Roxanne: This title is for the true Amazons that are willing to defend it with honor and with true determination week after week. When I watched WWE RAW where Brock Lesnar had the Universal title and decided not to show up every week with the top prize of the company, it sickened me.

The crowd booed at Lesnar and related to how Roxanne felt about it. The champion had a determined look on her face.

Roxanne: However, I will never be that kind of champion that comes to work whenever she feels like it. A champion comes to the show week after week willing to defend it and give the title prestige and mean something. I will do just that and that's the damn truth!

The crowd cheered loudly at the gutsy response but the speech was interrupted by Francine Frensky as she, Sue Ellen and Muffy came down the ramp. The crowd booed at the female Readtourage members.

Kurenai: Why the hell is Francine and her posse coming out here?

Anko: Francine wants a shot at the champ, Kure-chan. She wants to make a name for herself and bring the AGPW Championship home to the Readtourage. Hell, the whole stable needs some belts.

Kurenai: Absolutely not. Arthur, Buster, Binky and those three out here doesn't deserve shit. I hope Roxanne puts them in their place.

As soon as Francine took the spare mic, she glared at Roxanne and spoke.

Francine: So the indie star thinks she'll represent the world title? Bitch please! The world title needs to be around the waist of a veteran and that's me!

Roxanne: You think you can just barge in here claiming to face me? I don't think so! The title deserves to be held by somebody willing to defend it with honor! And from what I've heard from you, you and your cohorts here lack the honor.

Francine: How about I break your face in and I'll show you and these ungrateful fans out here that I'm the one who will represent AGPW with that title!

Roxanne: I like to see you try me! Let's dance!

Francine: I thought you never ask! Let's get her, girls!

The Readtourage girls ran at Roxanne but the champion superkicks Sue Ellen and Muffy down to the mat before she and Francine duke it out in the ring. Francine headbutts Roxanne in which the latter retaliates with one of her own. The champion unleashed some offense to the Readtourage female with suplexes and bulldogs. It went well until Muffy and Sue Ellen hits Roxanne in the back with steel chairs and the three girls unleashed a mugging on the champ. Suddenly, the crowd's booing changed to cheers when the females of Dragon House Mafia rushed down the ramp and entered the ring brawling with Francine's posse.

Kurenai: Here comes Penny Phang's posse of DH Mafia and they have heated beef with Francine.

Anko: I don't think they are really here to save Roxie. They're just here to brawl with Francine's group.

Roxanne had time to recover and join in on the brawl against Francine's gang with the DH Mafia until Jody Summer ran in and brawled with the girls in the ring. The brawl lasted for a while until Wonder Woman came down to stop the fight.

Diana: That's enough! The only way for any of you ladies to have a chance at Roxanne's title is a Fatal 4-Way qualifiers match in which three slots need to be filled for the AGPW Championship match at Injustice! Starting tonight, it will be Francine Frensky vs. Katarina Alvez and later on tonight will be Penny Phang vs. Jody Summer! Next week will be a mystery! So I hope you girls get ready for your matches tonight for your opportunity.

The GM was given an applause for the announcement of a Fatal 4-Way match at Injustice. As soon as the GM left, the screen shows Pink and Aqua Bomber walking down the arena with the other half of the screen showing the Dynamics Champions, the DOA Cuties Marie Rose and Honoka.

Kurenai: You heard from the GM, two matches tonight will determine the two slots for the Fatal 4-way match at Injustice for the AGPW Championship. But first, we have Pink and Aqua Bomber against the Dynamics Champions DOA Cuties in tag action and then we have Medli vs. Ivy in a No. 1 Contendership match for the Regional Championship against the Twisted Sister DW Read also at Injustice.

Anko: I was hoping the Bailey Twins can show up and teach those pansies what a real champ is.

Kurenai: Those two are despicable for what they did last week and they can't just attack anyone and expect a guaranteed spot in a title match! It ain't gonna happen. Anyway, we'll see you then.

=====Backstage Brawl=====

Caitlin Cook and Molly MacDonald were in a heated battle backstage as both ladies threw fists at each other down the halls. The shopaholic whips the rabbit against the wall and spears her down on the floor. She then grabbed a steel chair from a stack and tries to hit Molly with it only for the EF Champ to kick the chair hitting Caitlin in the face leaving a red mark. The rabbit then does a DDT Spike variation onto the chair busting the blonde open. Jen and Nikki ran down the halls to assist their blonde friend only to get stopped by Shizuru and Botan who were popping off at the mouth. Both sides brawled to the nearest locker room where Caitlin and Molly fought near the corner with the blonde slamming the rabbit into the lockers followed by a superkick to add salt to the wound. She then called the ref over to count the match. The ref rushed over and counted only for Nyotengu out of nowhere to dropkick onto the girls but was blindsided by Seong-Mina tackling her to the ground as technically 24/7 rule applies in AGPW for the FFW and the AGPW hardcore title defense to occur. Shizuru and Botan slammed Nikki Wong and Jen to the floor with a neckbreaker followed by a missile dropkick to the gut. Caitlin and Molly continued on brawling until a bottle struck the rabbit in the head by Gilda out of nowhere busting the rabbit's scalp open. Now all three girls in the east side of the locker room tussled with Gilda picking up Caitlin and slamming her on a bench breaking it to smithereens before returning to Molly pummeling her with guitar riffs playing. Seong-Mina and Nyotengu on the west side traded fists to the gut and face until the warrior grabbed the tengu and tossed her down with a spinebuster followed by a cutter from the bench and pins her for the win in which the ref successfully counted to 3 making her the new Women Hardcore Champion.

Octavia: Here's your new Women's Hardcore Champion, Seong-Mina!

Gilda and Molly traded slams to the cold hard floor as they tussled to the middle of the damaged locker room until Caitlin grabbed a baseball bat in a corner and bludgeons them across the face followd by a spear to Gilda. The blonde then does a Lemon Drop (Inverted Atomic Drop) and pins her and wins the EFC belt from Molly.

Octavia: Here's your new Extreme Fatales Champion, Caitlin Cook!

The blonde raised the belt in celebration until Molly angrily with adrenaline pent up inside her spears the blonde back down on the floor and pins her to get her belt back.

Octavia: Here's your new Extreme Fatales Champion, Molly MacDonald!

The rabbit with glass in her hair walked like a badass with her title out of the demolished locker room with Jen and Nikki laid out along with Nyotengu, Gilda and Caitlin as two of the Spirit Girls and Seong-Mina also left. However, the tengu growled in anger flaring her wings and chased after the warrior for her belt back. The medics pulled all four girls out to get medical attention.

====Planet Techno from Super Bomberman R======

The crowd cheered as the female members of the Bomber Bros. walked down the ramp with the baby blue Bomberman shy while the pink one had confidence.

Octavia: The following is a tag match! From the Planet Bomber, Pink and Aqua Bomber!

Kurenai: These two got picked up from Ground Zero by Wonder Woman as these two are made for the tag team scene. It may be a non-title match but this will test these two in their main roster debut.

Anko: Those two are a poor excuse for a tag team along with the DOA Cuties. I hope they can entertain me tonight as I scarf down those dangoes.

Kurenai: Hey, don't count them out. They are still learning the ropes as rookies. They'll be alright.

The two female Bombermen entered the ring with Pink posing for the fans while Aqua acts shy covering her face. The lights dimmed as their opponent comes out.

=====Our Little Secret- Theme of Honoka====  
The crowd cheered loudly as the Dynamics Champions bubbly bounced down the ring with their titles on their waists.

Octavia: And from Sweden and Japan, the current Dynamics Champions, DOA Cuties!

Kurenai: These ladies are here to show the fans why they are champions. And what a better time like now against Pink and Aqua.

Anko: Wake me up when it's over.

Kurenai: Oh no you don't, Anko-chan. If you sleep on the job, I'll scarf down all your dangoes.

Anko: Hell no! Why must you do this to me.

Kurenai: Because I can and I will.

As soon as the champs gave the officials their belts, the match starts off with Honoka and Pink circling each other while Aqua and Marie Rose stood on the apron. Honoka shoots in for a snapmare successfully onto Pink and does two successful holds onto the neck of the pink Bomberman. Pink manages to elbow strike Honoka and stands up. Pink flips over Honoka and does a neckbreaker to the student followed by a senton pin combo only for Honoka to kick out. The Japanese student whips Pink to the other side of the ring and leap frogs over the Bomberman and does a spinning side slam. She then does a springboard cutter from the second rope hitting the pink hero on the stomach. She rolls up Pink for thw win only for Aqua to break it up. Honoka stands up and both girls traded chops at each other until Pink delivers a Dragon Screw to the student. She then leapt from the second rope delivering a moonsault onto Honoka and pins her only for Marie Rose to make the save stopping the pin. Marie Rose urged for her bestie to get up and fight Pink as Honoka staggers to her feet. Honoka grabs Pink and does a Judo Throw followed by a elbow drop to add more offense. The student stands Pink up for a DDT only for the latter to deliver a Hurracanrana. The pink bomber makes a hot tag to Aqua and the younger bomber goes after Honoka and does a legdrop followed by a splash. She rolls the student up for a pin only for Marie Rose to break it up. Aqua and Marie fought in the middle of the ring with the shy bomber delivering a snapmare followed by a cartwheel kick onto the midsection of the blonde. She then does a flying elbowdrop from the top rope and pins her only for Honoka to split them up. Honoka and Marie Rose delivered a neckbreaker onto Aqua but Pink rushed at Marie with a Hurracanrana from the springboard. Honoka and Pink fought near the ropes while Aqua collects herself. Marie and the baby blue bomber traded chops until the former delivered a Suicide Dive taking the blonde down on the floor. Meanwhile, Pink and Honoka brawled in the corner until the Japanese student does a back body drop onto the pink hero. Honoka spots her partner and Aqua fight near the apron and searches an opporytunity to intercept unaware of two shadows at the entrance spying. Marie Rose was taken down with a bulldog from Aqua followed by a dropkick to hit the mark. The younger bomber was about to do a running elbow drop but Honoka intercepted her with a baseball slide knocking Aqua down on the floor. Pink spotted three women laid out on the floor but aims for Marie stirring and goes for the moonsault over the ropes landing on the blonde. The four women stir and stagger to their feet and continued figting on the outside until Marie Rose and Honoka suffered a Bomber Slam by the two Bomber sisters. They then threw them both back in the ring and covered them for the win only for both DOA girls to kick out barely. The Dynamics champs shocked the Bomber Sisters as they get to their feet and did traded elbow smashes at each other until Marie Rose does a Tornado DDT to Aqua from the second rope while Honoka does a Falcon Arrow to Pink and puts the exclamation point with a 450 splash onto the pink hero and covers her for the win.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered loudly as the Dynamics champs win their match of the night. They helped the Bomber Sisters to their feet and showed respect. The babyfaces smiled to the crowd but their celebration was ruined once again with a chair shot to the skulls of the champs and superkick to both Bomber Sisters by none other than the Bailey Twins as the crowd booed harshly.

Kurenai: Oh no! Not this again! Why are those two here to terrorize the girls?  
Anko: Finally some excitement.

Kurenai: What the fuck? Those two are beating up those poor four girls and you're acting like this is a good thing.

Anko: Of course it is. The Bailey Twins want their shot at the title like any other tag team in AGPW or FFW. That's right, Amber and Crystal. Make a name for yourselves.

Kurenai facepalmed at her friend as the Bailey Twins and now the battered DOA Cuties were brawling outside the ring with the Bomber Sisters laid out. Amber whips Honoka to the other side of the ringside area while Crystal pulled out a baseball bat from the apron and whacks Marie Rose in the ribs and does the crystal Clear to the blonde. Amber does a Fisherman's DDT to Honoka busting her open and the two sisters evilly mug them with stomping and punching. The beating stops when Kate Alen and Mrs. Arrow ran down the ramp and attacked the twins with 2x4s upside their skulls as the racers brawled with the twins with fists flying. The crowd went bonkers as both sides beat each other up as the chaos continues with the Dynamics Champs laid out on the floor. The Bomber Sisters especially Aqua rushed at the Bailey Twins with chairs hitting them across the skulls catching the attention of Kate Alen and Mrs. Arrow. Before the Bomber Sisters can do anything else, WW came down the ramp to stop the madness.

Diana: Enough with the fighting! There is one way for you big and bad girls like you Amber and Crystal to settle. Next week, you will face Kate Alen and Mrs. Arrow for a contender spot to face the DOA Cuties at Injustice for the Dynamics Championship!

Amber: We want to beat those morons knocked out over there for their titles at Injustice!

Crystal: Yeah! Those idiots think they can flaunt the tag belts like a bunch of little pixies.

Amber: We're not battling those two racing dimwits for a chance to get what we want!

Kate: Who the hell you calling dimwit, asswipe! You're nothing but cowards attacking those that done nothing to you.

Arrow: Next week, we'll show you both some manners and respect.

Amber: I don't give a flying fuck what you two bitches have to say. We get what we want and after we kick your sorry asses across the ring then we'll break Honoka and her friend's bones for that belt that's rightfully ours!

Arrow: Not going to happen, honey.

Crystal: Oh go fuck yourself, you shitball!

Kate: How about you do that? The only shitballs we see here are the ones talking all that shit acting high and mighty.

Arrow: How about we finish what we've started?

Diana: Absolutely not! Wait for your chance next week for that. As for you two disrespectful girls, you better not mess with Honoka and Marie Rose next week or else!

Amber: Or else what, old fucking hag?

Diana: How about I let those two F-Zero racers kick your ass right now if you keep up disrespecting me. Or better yet, I'll whup your asses myself.

The two twins scoffed and left the situation alone as they marched up the ramp and flipped the birds at Diana and the other girls and left. The GM ignored this and called for medics to check on the Dynamics Champs as the commentators announce the next matches.

Kurenai: Those Bailey Twins need to show some respect and next week, The F-Zero Vixens will teach them a lesson in a contenders match for a chance to fight DOA Cuties in a Dynamics Championship,

Anko: That was funny and those ditzy morons didn't see it coming.

Kurenai: You can be such a dick at times and a shitball as well. Anyway, we have Medli vs. Ivy in a contenders match to face DW Read for her Regional title followed by Francine Frensky vs. Katarina Alvez to fill the 1st spot in a Fatal 4-Way match for the AGPW Championship. It's coming up when we come back.

The screen shows Medli and Ivy coming down the halls for their match in splitscreen.

Kurenai: See you then.

=====Press Area======  
Minnie Mouse was with the Amazon TV Champion Penny Proud as the leader of LPDZ wore her title around her waist. The mouse began the interview after hearing a faint crash from somewhere in the arena.

Minnie: We're here with the Amazon TV Champion Penny Proud of LPDZ. First and foremost, congratulations on your win last week against Nubia of the Gross Sisters.

Penny: I appreciate on the congrats, Minnie. It's feels good to be champion especially in AGPW. The Gross Sisters have at times terrorized us over the years and last week wasn't different at all. The ATV title is in the right hands of LPDZ.

Nubia: Not so fast, Proud! It was a fluke and you know it!

Penny: You trippin. I beat you fair and square last week for that title. It was all skill and nothing more!

Nubia walked over to the press area and got into the LPDZ leader's face with an intimidating glare with her sisters behind her to back her up. LaCienaga, Dijonay and Zoe spotted their friend against Nubia as Minnie nervously tried to stop the tension.

Minnie: Now now, girls. Let's keep it civil and clean.

Nubia: Get yo squeaky ass out of this, mousey! I demand a rematch at Injustice to beat yo ass. Proud for that belt that's rightfully mine!

Penny: if a fight is what you want then I will give it to you at Injustice in a Falls Count Anywhere match!

Nubia: Falls Count Anywhere, huh? That's fine by me as long as I whup yo ass all over the fuckin place!

Penny: Fine by me but you will lose again like last week so don't get it twisted.

Nubia angrily popped off at the mouth at Penny as both sides argued back and forth until they brawled with Minnie getting out of the way. Security had to come and break apart the fight pulling the Gross Sisters and LPDZ off each other. A few minutes later, the press area was wrecked from the melee as Minnie sighed at the mess.

=======Dragon Roost Island Rock version========

The crowd cheered loudly as the Rito girl walked down the ramp with a determined look as she gets a chance to earn a spot to face DW for retribution.

Octavia: The following is scheduled for one fall. From Dragon Roost Island, Medli!

Kurenai: Medli looks determined to face Ivy and rightfully so. Ivy stands in her way of getting retribution for what DW did at Ground Zero and here in the main roster.

Anko: Why would Medli wish to face the Twisted Sister again?

Kurenai: It's obvious why. DW disrespected her and her friends Toon Link and Komali and not to mention giving her hell day in and day out. Besides, DW is not allowed to come down here attacking Medli or else Ivy is automatically added.

Anko: If you ask me, Wonder Woman can be a fuckin sorehead sometimes. I need more dangoes.

Kurenai: Anko, that's your fourth box of them! I am not unclogging the toilet again. You do realize that, right?

Anko: Oh come on, Kure-chan. Don't act like you don't blow the toilet yourself. You took a big shit in there that Randy Marsh can marvel at.

Kurenai: Eww. Don't even go there!

As soon as Medli entered the ring, she posed for the crowd and stare down the rampway as the lights dimmed.

====Devil by Shinedown=====

The crowd had a mixture of boos and cheers as the alchemist went down the ramp in her Soulcalibur 2 outfit showing her butt cheeks. She ignored the catcalls and stared down Medli.

Octavia: And from England, Ivy!

Kurenai: Now Ivy has been on FFW Battleground before and I gotta say that Ivy's submission game is deadly and precise. The Valentine Vice is nothing to sneeze at.

Anko: Yep. I've suffered under her submission offense and I was fuckin sore at the end of the day. Besides, Medli could find out what submission is all about.

Medli and Ivy were in the ring staring each other down and the match starts off with both girls getting into a fistfight in the center of the ring until the Rito does a Hurracanrana to the alchemist. She then rolls her up for a pin only for Ivy to kick out. The alchemist then whips Medli to the ropes and does a side headlock bulldog to the Rito. Ivy then dropkicks onto Medli's stomach and rolls her up for a pin only for the Rito to kick out. Medli stands up and brawls with Ivy and after trading punches did she feint kicked the alchemist in the gut. She then got behind Ivy and does a back body drop followed by a legdrop. She stands Ivy up for a butterfly suplex but Ivy counters with a chop and does a pendulum backbreaker to the Rito. She then does an armbar to Medli making her scream in pain. Ivy intensified the hold until Medli used her ring awareness to grab the bottom rope to escape. Medli stood to her feet wincing with her arm sore from Ivy's armbar. The Rito girl ran at Ivy with an armdrag takedown and Ivy quickly got back up and did the same t Medli as both girls exchanged takedowns until the Rito jackknife pins Ivy for the win but the alchemist kicks out. Both girls traded chops unaware that a shadow with a sledgehammer is hanging from the rafters with a smirk looking down at the pair. Medli caught Ivy with a chop to the face and held her in an Electric Chair position and suplexed her to the canvas. The Rito girl climbed to the top rope and does the Valoo Splash onto the alchemist. The crowd cheered as Medli hooks the leg only for Ivy to kick out but the worst was to come. The crowd booed when DW dropped from the rafters landing on the mat with a snarl and swings the sledgehammer at Ivy and Medli. The crowd booed harshly as the aardvark knocked down the alchemist in the ribs with the weapon and tackled Medli to the ground and both girls tussled to the floor.. The ref had no choice but to call the match a disqua no contest as the aardvark and Rito beat each other up.

Kurenai: This is ridiculous! DW's not supposed to be here! Somebody stop her!

Anko: This is awesome! DW pulled a homage to Sting except she used a sledgehammer to do so.

Kurenai: This is cruel! DW has disobeyed Diana's orders and disrupted the match! Now what are we going to do?

Anko: Have a celebratory feat of dangoes?

Kurenai: How can you think about food at a time like this?! Oh no! DW just hit Nedli in the jaw with the brass knuckles from her pocket!

Anko: Right in the kissah!

Kurenai: Medli's shaking off the pain and tackles DW to the ground and they're bak to fighting and Ivy's joining in on the brawl.

Anko: Why the hell is Katarina out here?!

Kurenai: Looks like Katarina's got unfinished business with DW. And she's pissed.

The crowd went bonkers as Katarina dogpiled in the brawl after DW with a chair striking the aardvark in the skull. Four women screamed and cursed as they scuffle in the chaos. DW and Katarina fistfight and fought near the steel steps outside whipping each other on it. Medli and Ivy in the ring fistfight until Diana on the big screen stopped the fight with a stern glare mainly at DW. The crowd silently stopped as the GM let's DW have it.

Diana: I made it clear that you are forbidden to interfere with Medli and Ivy's match and yet you disobeyed a direct order!

DW: Fuck you, Gigantor! I do what I fucking want! When I fucking please and furthermore, those three sluts don't deserve shit! I will stay champion! You hear me? Do you?!

Katarina: You get on my last nerve for the last time! I oughta beat your ass in this ring right now!

Medli: DW, you've crossed the line! First, you insulted Toon Link and Komali then you terrorized me day in and day out at Ground Zero and on the main roster plus everyone is sick of it! 'The crowd cheered at the Rito girl as Katarina and Ivy nodded in agreement.

Medli: And for the record, Crazy Bus is fucking stupid and it sucks dick! Just like you!

The crowd oohed at the Rito's response as she smirked with the aardvark angry ready to knock Medli's ass out.

DW: Bring it, bitch! I bet Noob Link wouldn't want to bang you once I wreck more of your face! And I'll gladly take him away from you!

Medli narrowed her eyes as both girls ran at each other until Diana stopped them.

Diana: That's enough! DW, for that stunt you've pulled tonight. You'll have to defend your title against three women with Ivy, Medli and Katarina at Injustice!

DW: That's bullshit! You can't do that to me! I'm the Twisted Sister in this fucking business!

Ivy: Little girl, nobody cares about your sob stories. Why don't you run along and cry to the Tibble Twins? Oh yeah, they can't for you are at AGPW now!

Katarina: I'll be looking forward to breaking your face and your Mary Moo Cow shit too! We don't give a flying fuck.

DW: Shut your fucking dickholes! Your daddy Gigas is a shithead just like you and it runs in the family!

The crowd booed as Katarina saw red ready to beat up DW but Ivy and Medli pulled her back and glared at the aardvark in disgust.

Diana: That's disrespectful and low, DW. You better straighten up for this is the big leagues! The heat you built at Ground Zero will not fly well here. Now get out of here before I get security on you!

DW: I like to see you try, has been! Go fuck Batman!

The Amazon glared and got out of the office as DW ran out of the arena with the other three leaving. The crowd chanted "you're fucked!" repeatedly as they knew what Diana is going to do.

Kurenai: Now DW's done it! She disrespected her current flame Batman meaning Diana's flame. She needs to keep her mouth shut if she knows what's good for her.

Anko: DW just don't care and that's what I like about her. She can do what she wants and doesn't need to apologize about it.

Kurenai: You are unbelievable! DW poked the bear for that remark made to Diana. She crossed the line and it's lights out for that ungrateful little bitch once Diana finds her.

Anko: Run, bitch! RUUUUUUNNN!

Kurenai: You got that from Scary Movie didn't you? Anyway, coming up is the first qualifier of three for the Fatal 4-Way main event as Francine Frensky and Katarina Alvez then it's Angel vs. Yukina. See you then.

=====Backstage====

In the backstage area, a bat named Amber came to AGPW looking for the office to sign some paperwork. She is currently signed to SWF but plans to add another promotion to her repertoire. Before she could go any further, Sue Ellen and Muffy Crosswire cracked their knuckles smirking at the bat who looked confused.  
Sue Ellen: Are you lost? This isn't the runway, pal.

Muffy: Why don't you turn the other way and go see Tyra for it but first, how about I hook you up with suitable wardrobe?

Amber: PFFT. Thanks but no thanks. How about you two get out of my way before I do it for you?

Muffy: How rude?

Sue Ellen: Is that a threat? How about I give you a makeover that will send you to the hospital?!

Amber: Bring it, bitch!

And so, Sue Ellen and Amber brawled in the halls with Muffy helping out her friend. Sue Ellen threw a punch to Amber but the bat dodged and kicked the cat square in the gut stunning her. She then slams her onto the floor but Muffy slaps thee bat across the face and the two ladies slapped each other until Sue Ellen got up with a nearby chair in tow hitting the bat with it. All of a sudden after a mugging, Shura and Maria attacked Sue Ellen and Muffy with spears to them rescuing Amber in the process. The pair brawled giving Amber time to recover somewhere as the two factions fought with Penny Phang backing her squadmates and kept the Readtourage girls at bay. Francine Frensky who has a match in a moment stops the fight and glared at the female members of Dragon House Mafia. Francine and Penny glared at each other before the former took Sue Ellen and Muffy away. Penny, Shura and Maria walked up to Amber and the female leader soke first.

Penny: Aren't you Amber the Bat from SWF?

Amber: Yeah. By the way, thanks for the save. Those clowns thought it was a good idea to ambush me.

Penny: Oh yeah. Those bitches are Sue Ellen and Muffy Crosswire and their female leader Francine Frensky of the Readtourage that her boyfriend Arthur runs. I'm Penny Phang and these two beside me are Shura and Maria. We are the Dragon House Mafia ran by Tank.

Amber: That's pretty cool.

Penny: Sure is. But where were you going before you got ambushed?

Amber: I was looking for the GM's office to sign my contract to join FFW or in this case, Amazon GP.

Penny: Oh I see. You are currently in the process of signing to AGPW. Let the three of us take you there. Besides, you need to join a crew here so that way Sue Ellen and Muffy doesn't mess with you.

Amber: That's fine and all but which crew could I join anyway?  
Penny thought about it until Maria chimed in.

Maria: How about you join our group? The Dragon House Mafia is thee place to be.

Maria gave a smile but Shura was indecisive thinking that Amber has to prove her worth first. Penny had an idea as the four went to the office.

Penny: Tell you what. Once you settle things with your signing, I can try and have you face off against Shura next week if WW let's us. Consider it an initiation to our stable. If you win then you are in the group but I don't need to explain the negative for I bet you are a shoe in anyway.

Amber smirked and agreed to the offer.

Amber: I don't see why not. Besides, I can show everyone here what I'm made of.

And so the four ladies spotted WW's office and entered inside with the permission granted to enter.

========Maryse Theme====  
The crowd boos as Francine Frensky went down the ramp scoffing at the crowd.

Octavia: The following is scheduled for one fall. From Elwood City, Francine Frensky!

Kurenai: I swear that Francine and her crew are nothing but trouble! Amber didn't do anything to deserve this!

Anko: But Amber needs to keep her mouth shut. She brought it all on herself.

Kurenai: No she didn't! Sue Ellen and Muffy incited first. Anyway, I hope Francine doesn't get shit.

Francine entered the ring and posed to the fans in which they booed even more. She glared at the runway as the lights dimmed when her opponent came out.

=====Rompe by Daddy Yankee====

The crowd cheered as not only Katarina came out but Christie Montero and Laura Matsuda of the Brazilian Strong Style.

Octavia: And her opponent from Brazil accompanied by Christie Montero and Laura Matsuda, Katarina Alvez!

Anko: Isn't Christie Montero from the Namco World Order? Why is she hanging out with those two?

Kurenai: They are the BSS. They are wrestling in UWE but are officially in the AGPW arm of FFW. The best part is that they are eligible to wrestle in either Battleground or Riot on the side. So we can see this group on either show.

Anko: If you ask me, Katarina doesn't deserve anything due to her disliking DW. How dare she?

Kurenai: I cannot blame her for it. Besides, I hope Katarina wins this match.

As soon as Katarina enters the ring, all hell broke loose as both women exchanged kicks to each other not fazing each other until Katarina lifts Francine up for a hip toss successfully. Francine quickly gets up and does a spinning bulldog taking the Savut practitioner down to the mat in the process. She then performs a missile dropkick from the second rope connecting to the Brazilian. Francine stands Katarina up for a pumphandle slam but Katarina slaps her across the face and does a hairwhip slam by grabbing her by the hair and slinging her to the canvas. Francine's head was being slammed three times by Kat as she followed it up with an elbow drop. She covers Francine for the win but the latter kicks out in the process. Laura and Christie pounded the mat urging for Katarina to keep on taking Francine down. As Katarina tries for a Half-Nelson slam, Francine elbows her in the gut and does a Hurracanrana taking her down hard on the mat. Katarina quickly gets up and does an arm drag takedown and both girls exchanged those few times before Francine catches her with a Bicycle Kick to the jaw followed by a snapmare. She then did an Abdominal Stretch making Katarina grunt in pain as the stretch got intense in the process. After several more seconds of the hold, Francine stops the hold and climbs to the top rope setting up for the crossbody attempt and leaps only to be met with the knees of Katarina stunning her. The brunette rolls Francine up for a pin only for the latter to kick out at 2 continuing the match. Francine gets up and snarled at Katarina as she gets her to her feet and performed the Spike DDT busting Katarina open. Francine then bounces off the ropes and did a Senton onto the brunette. Francine then rolls Katarina for a pin but the Brazilian kicks out frustrating Frensky. Laura taunted at Francine making her glare daggers at Sean's older sister. Francine was then clotheslined to the mat by Katarina and the two women scuffled all over the ring until Francine throws Katarina off of her. Francine picks up Katarina and does a belly to back suplex followed by a Superfly Splash to end the match.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd boos as Francine smirked making the first slot of the AGPW Championship Fatal 4-Way match. Katarina rolled out the ring as Laura and Christie helped her up and the trio glared at the Readtourage female.

Octavia: Here is your winner, Francine Frensky!

Kurenai: Francine just filled the first spot for the Fatal 4-Way against Roxanne Dawson for her title. I was hoping Katarina of the BSS to win it.

Anko: Thank goodness it didn't happen. I mean can you imagine if she did?

Kurenai: Yeah and I will be glad about it. Anyway, Angel and Yukina's match is a contender's match to face Yona for her Open Weight title at Injustice. Followed by a main event being Jody Summer vs. Karen for the chance to punch their ticket to join Francine. See you then. You are watching Tuesday Night Fury on HBO.

=====WW's Office====

In the office, Amber finished signing her contract to FFW fighting under the Amazon arm as Diana booked her match next week to face Shura in hopes of joining DH Mafia. Amber smirked as the four ladies thanked the GM and headed out. Once outside in the backstage area, the girls talked about what will go down in AGPW or it's sister brands.

Penny: That went real smooth. But this is only the beginning. Not only will you wrestle AGPW matches but also on Battleground and Riot when needed to do so.

Amber: That confusing.

Penny: You see. AGPW is under the FFW banner so really you are a FFW superstar like the rest of us but this brand let's us ladies shine just like Stardom, Shimmer or Gaia.

Shura: I hate to interrupt but are you sure Amber is up for being FFW? This league is different from SWF.

Maria: Relax. Amber is a shoe in to become a superstar. I bet she can make it in.

Shura: I'm just saying. FFW is grittier and meaner than SWF. You saw what Francine's girls did to her and did I forget to mention about the Namco World Order running amok? Sure they haven't raised hell in AGPW but we don't know when they'll do. Amber has to be careful not to cross them or the Gross Sisters.

Amber: Umm. Who are the Namco World Order and the Gross Sisters?

Penny: Namco World Order is a notorious faction here in FFW ran by Pac-Man and trust me. You do not want to be on their bad side. The female members are a trip from what I've heard.

Maria: Yeah. Ms. Pac-Man, Nina, Asuka Kazama, Xiaoyu, Taki, that girl the driller pals around with and Christie Montero who just supported her friend out there.

Shura: Uh. Isn't the rumors true that Christie Montero is considering on leaving the NWO? She's originally part of the BSS crew.

Amber: I've heard that floating around the social media pages. I'm certain that it's a rumor but if it's true then she better be careful.

Penny: I agree. Just you be careful when you see the members. As for the Gross Sisters, they are a pain in the ass. They always extort you for your money, beat you up for no reason and other shit they can do to get away with. They are not as worse as the NWO but they are to be avoided.

Maria: Like the plague.

Shura: Not so loud, dummy!

Amber: What did the NWO do recently that's so bad?

Maria: Let's see. Stealing, ambushing other wrestlers, ransacked Mr. N's office, tied up Celestia and other things. They had done some very bad shit.

Penny: Yeah. Anyway, Amber. Why don't you stick around with us and we'll train you in the locker room of ours so you can protect yourself around here. I'm sure you will not regret it. I'm telling you that FFW is grittier and hardcore living up to it's atmosphere. SWF and FFW are totally different animals.

Amber: Hmmm. Sure. I like you girls anyway. Let's go.

Penny smiled and took Amber with her posse and headed for the locker room to train.

=======Diamond Life by Tyga=======

The crowd cheered as Angel came down the ramp posing like The Rock.

Octavia:: The following is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring from the USA, Angel!

Kurenai: Angel who has been in the battle royale last week has another opportunity at the Open Weight Title match at Injustice. Hopefully she can get past Yukina for the chance to do so.

Anko: Yeah but isn't she behaving too much like The Rock? Seriously, she is posing like him and everything.

Kurenai: All that matters is that she is ready for another chance at title gold. Her showwomanship is second to none and her Rock Bottom finisher is nothing to scoff at neither.

Angel entered the ring and soaked up the applause as she posed on the turnbuckles until the lights dimmed.

====Smile Bomb====  
The crowd cheered but not as loud as at Angel as the ice demon walked down the ramp blushing at the cheering fans.

Octavia: And from the Makai accompanied by Genkai, Yukina!

Kurenai: The Spirit Girls will have an opportunity to represent in the PPV with a win tonight. Yukina also in the royale last week is ready for an opportunity.

Anko: I don't know who to choose but my bet is on Angel. She has been the ACW Hardcore Champion, ACW Women's Tag Team Champion with R. Mika, USFWA Women's Champion and by the way, ACW in this case is Aggressive Championship Wrestling not Apex.

Kurenai: That's quite a resume the young lady has but hopefully here she can work herself to Injustice in hopes of being AGPW Open Weight Champion but Yukina is aiming to do the same.  
Anko: And the best part is that Yukina is the sister to—

Suddenly, the phone buzzed with a text saying not to reveal the brother's name. (We all know who threatened in comic fashion and that's a certain demon in Yusuke's group.)

Kurenai: Anko, don't you dare say that on national television.

Anko sheepishly grinned as the match was underway with both women circling each other until Angel leapfrogs over Yukina and does a back body drop. Yukina quickly gets up and does a Hurracanrana to Angel followed by a dropkick. She covers Angel only for a kick out to follow up. Angel gets up and picks Yukina in a Electric Chair position and slams her down on her back and pins her only for a kick out to happen also. As soon as both ladies got up, they ran at each other flipping over the other bouncing off of ropes until Yukina was met with a running forearm smash by Angel. She was then lifted up for a powerbomb but reversed it into a Hurracanrana escaping out of Angel's grasp. The two ladies exchanged chops to the body followed by another forearm smash. Angel then delivers a butterfly suplex to the ice demon as Genkai urged Yukina to get into high gear. Yukina did just that as she staggered to her feet and clotheslines Angel to the mat. She wailed on Angel with punches with the latter fighting back until both stood to their feet and brawled near the ropes. Angel stunned Yukina with a European Uppercut and takes a step back and delivered a baseball slide sending the ice demon over the ropes and vaults over the ropes taking the fight outside. Once outside, both were brawling near the barricades on the North with AAngel on the offensive by slamming Yukina against the wall two times but the ice demon stops the onslaught with a overhead chop to Angel's face. She then whips Angel against the steel post and kicks her down on the floor. Yukina stands on the edge of the barricades and does a drop kick. Angel rolled out the way as Yukina missed and crashed the knee against the steel post. Yukina yelped in pain as she clutched her knee as Angel took advantage of this and whips Yukina into the ring. Back inside, she performed the People's Elbow smashing it into the gut of Yukina sending her down to the mat with the crowd loving it. Angel then lifts Yukina up and unleashed the Blue Money Parade (Rock Bottom) wowing the fans as the ice demon was laid out. Angel covered the ice demon and won as the count went to 3.

1,2,3. Match over.

The crowd cheered as Angel will advance on to fight Yona at Injustice for her title as the ref raised her hand. Yukina rolled out the ring as Genkai checked up on her.

Octavia: Here's your winner, Angel!

Anko: Looks like Rock's clone won the match. I wonder how he feels about his protégé out there using his moves?

Kurenai: All that matters is that Angel punched her ticket to Injustice. I'm sure she'kk put The Rock's arsenal to good use. The main event of the night is the second spot up for grabs in the Fatal 4-Way World Championship match. Jody Summer vs. Karen. What a night it had been here in the Bay Area. We forgot to mention that earlier that Supreme Wrestling Federation's Amber The Bat is officially part of FFW.

Anko: I thought it was AGPW. Am I missing something here?

Kurenai: Uh, Anko-chan? AGPW is part of the FFW family internally. That means Amber is a part of FFW and the best part is that we'll see her here on HBO, TNT and TBS. Her match will be against Shura next week when we head over to the Pepsi Center in Denver on HBO. See you then.

======Press Area====

Minnie Mouse was with Angel, Yona and Gilda as the interview started.

Minnie: We are here with the Open Weight Champion Yona, Angel and Gilda. So now that you've punched your ticket to Injustice, Angel. What will you do between now and Injustice?

Angel: Well, Minnie. Let the Angel say to you that I'm going to do what I always do and that's get ready to become the Amazonian's Champion.

Yona: But Yona doesn't het it. Open Weight isn't until Injustice. Yona is going to do what Yona does best and that's pumping iron.

Gilda: I don't know why you are wasting your time training hard for that Rock clone. It's going to be a squash out.

Angel: Who are you calling a clone, pal? How about you say it again with your candy ass?

Gilda: How about I arrange your face in? (guitar riff)

Angel: If you wish to have Yona watch you get your ass beat by the Angel then that's what needs to happen.

Gilda: Just like that rabbit nitch earlier, I oughta knock the smugness out of your head! (guitar riffs)

Angel: The Angel laughs at you for you got hammered by Molly earlier and didn't get a damn title.

Yona: Yona doesn't like this at all. Gilda, leave Angel alone. Yona wants to fight her in my match.

Minnie: She has a point, Gilda. In fact, I got aa text from Wonder Woman saying that you do not put your hands on her.

Gilda: Oh that's bullshit! Let me kick Angel's asss right now!

Minnie: I'm sorry, Gilda. That's the GM's orders. OWWW!

A guitar riff played as Gilda grabbed Minnie by the head getting ready to slam her to the floor until Molly hits Gilda across the head with a baseball bat causing Minnie to fall on her butt. Gilda growled as Molly glared tensely.

Molly: Why don't you pick on your own size, huh?! How about I rearrange your damn face at Injustice?!

Gilda: I'll fuck you up good, rabbit! Just you wait! Your fucking skull will be shattered on the mat at the end of that night!

Molly: Fuck you!

Before the two can go any further, Wonder Woman broke up the chaos while security checked up on Minnie Mouse who is okay. Afterwards, the camera went elsewhere.

======Jody Summer Theme from F-Zero GX=====

The crowd cheers as the hot F-Zero racer walked and waved to the crowd in her racing bikini. Guys made catcalls including Stanley who is enjoying his first AGPW show unknown to Yummy Mummy.

Octavia: The main event of the night is scheduled for one fall! From Mute City, Jody Summer!

Kurenai: Jody Summer tonight will have a chance to qualify to face Roxanne and Francine Frensky at Injustice for the AGPW Championship. She failed to win the Open Championship but she can aim for the top prize of the promo.

Anko: The F-Zero Vixens better shape up for the brunette's pals next week will face the Bailey Twins for a contender's spot in the Dynamics Championship at Injustice. They need all the luck they can get if they want to be as successful like Falcon and Bio Rex.

Kurenai: Don't count the F-Zero Vixens out, Anko. Jody tonight will not give up that easily. Besides, she's been in many F-Zero races fueling the competitive spirit side of her.

Anko: If you say so. Hey. Where's her admirer in that #26 machine?  
Kurenai: You mean John Tanaka? He's currently in a race right now. If you think for one second that he needs to be Jody's manager—

Anko: Yep.

Kurenai facepalmed at her friend's antics as Jody enters the ring waiting for her opponent to come out after waving to the fans.

====Cherry Pie=====

The crowd cheered as the Mineral Town girl came down the ramp. She smirked to the fans and high fives some fans.

Octavia: And from Mineral Town, Karen!

Kurenai: Karen is also getting a chance at redemption by aiming for the top prize.

Anko: Da Boyz of Mineral Town have some of their girls in action here in AGPW. Let's see if Karen can make it in her first PPV of AGPW.

Kurenai: We'll have to see about that as the match is underway.

The bell sounded as Jody and Karen were caught in tieup struggling for control over the other. Both chainwrestled near the turnbuckles until Jody does a takedown to the blonde. She then did neck cranks three times onto Karen before letting her go. Karen quickly gets up and kicks the racer in the gut and does a Jawbreaker. She then delivers a leg drop from the second rope before pinning the brunette only for a kickout to happen at 2. Both ladies got up and traded chops connecting to their face and body until Karen does a snapmare followed by a Senton splashing onto Jody. The racer staggers to her feet and delivers a clothesline to the blonde and does a swingout slam to add salt to the wound. Jody then covers her for the win only for the blonde to kickout at 2 continuing the match. The girls then stood back up and were chainwrestling for awhile until Jody does a Hurracanrana sending Karen back down. The blonde quickly gets up and does a Hurracanrana of her own. She then stands her up and goes for a powerbomb only for Jody to reverse it and turn it into another Hurracanrana. Jody and Karen ran and leapfrog over each other before they traded Japanese arm drags to each other. After a few sets of this did Karen whips Jody to the ropes and does a Around The World slam taking her down to the mat and then does a Camel Clutch hold to the racer which made the latter cringe as the hold intensifies. After several seconds did Jody manage to fight out the hold as the racer stands to her feet with an aching leg. Jody and Karen punched at each other at the center of the ring before Jody does a Snap DDT to the blonde followed by a scoop slam for great measure. Karen kicked out of the pin attempt afterwards frustrating Jody as the gutsy blonde went blazin by unleashing a spinebuster onto the racer followed by a twisting backbreaker. She stood Jody up for a sitout powerbomb but Jody reverses it by getting behind Karen delivering the back body drop in the process. Both girls then brawled all over the ring each wanting a spot in the main event of Injustice. Karen catches the racer with a neckbreaker followed by the Pink Cat Express (Butterfly Suplex bridging into a DDT afterwards.) as the fans went crazy with the blonde pinning Jody for the win. Karen smirked thinking she'd got it but unfortunately Jody kicked out at 2.99 shocking her and the fans. Jody struggled to get up but she managed to do so and superkicks Karen in the gut followed by the White Cat Buster (Spinning Brainbuster) onto the blonde followed by the Summer Splash from the ropes pinning the dazed Karen.

1,2,3. Match over.

The match ended as two slots were filled for the Fatal 4-Way World Title match as Jody Summer joins Francine Frensky. Karen stood up and shook the racer's hand in respect as the ref raises Jody's hand in victory.

Octavia: Here's your winner, Jody Summer!

Kurenai: Looks like thee leader of the F-Zero Vixens punches her way to the main event of Injustice as she puts Karen away.

Anko: Karen put up a great fight but came up short in the end. Now if only Kate Alen and Mrs. Arrow could do the same next week against the Bailey Twins.

Kurenai: Jody's stablemates will have a shot next week in Denver and Jody tonight at least gave her stable a chance. What a night it was here tonight as tension heats up towards Injustice as Molly MacDonald and Gilda face off in two weeks.

Anko: Also, we have more mayhem next week as the BSS face off against the Spirit Girls.

Kurenai: Not to mention the final slot of the Fatal 4-Way match. Plenty more to take in next week as AGPW heads to Colorado on HBO as we say so long from the Bay Area and we wish the Golden State Warriors luck in the playoffs. Catch them as they face the Trailblazers in Western Conference Finals on TNT tomorrow and also Monday Night Battleground also on TNT. Goodnight, everyone.

The camera showed Jody posing for the fans as the screen went somewhere else.

=====Closing Segment: Backstage====

Backstage, a slam was heard followed by a three count being finished with the winner announced. We see Seong-Mina dazed on the floor as Nyotengu huffed picking her Women's Hardcore title and taunted flirtatiously before heading out the arena. In another location, Amber Bat rolled with the Dragon House Mafia in the Escalade as the crew left the arena with the screen showing the AGPW, FFW and the Turner Sports logo before the HBO logo appeared.

AN: Phew. The second chapter to AGPW is done after a much needed break. Coming soon is the next upload to FFW Riot and Ground Zero. Be on the lookout for those. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story and my other works. Nincub, out.


End file.
